


Camp Digiorno Body Swap 001

by CampCampFan



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Garfield - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampCampFan/pseuds/CampCampFan
Summary: This is my first fanfic, please go easy. Also.. I may notve listed all the characters because some of them are just classified under "Original Characters".
Relationships: Max/Nikki (Camp Camp)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, please go easy. Also.. I may notve listed all the characters because some of them are just classified under "Original Characters".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first three pastebins

Camp Digiorno Body Swap 001  
Victini: This is awesome! Manaphy, you set all this up?  
Manaphy: Roger, well with help from Hoopa...  
Victini: Lets test this!  
Manaphy: No not here!  
Victini activates a Body Swap Bomb.  
Manaphy: Hey it worked! And I have flippers.  
Victini: How do you think I feel on a day to day basis? Also, can we switch back? Feels weird breathing air.  
Victini activates another.  
Manaphy: Phew!  
Victini: We are back to normal!  
Manaphy: Now what to do with the remainder?  
Victini: I have an idea...  
Victini: Here's the plan... when I say go, we drop em all slowly. Someone will guard the bomb stash at all times...  
Hoopa: Right!  
Manaphy: Roger!  
3...  
A portal appears in the sky.  
2...  
Shadoo notices it.  
1...  
Shadoo: Heh.  
GO!  
Camp Digiorno Body Swap 002  
Nurf: Gimme your lunch money!  
Harrison: Lunch is free. I dunno why you keep asking for nonexistent currencies...  
Victini signals. The Bomb goes off!  
Harrison (Nurf): Liar... Wait. I am you?  
Nurf (Harrison): Yep. Something is funny around here.  
Harrison (Nurf): Hey! Dont use any magic in my body!  
Nurf (Harrison): Ok. I hear you.  
Harrison (Nurf): Ok now see ya CHUMP.  
Nurf (Harrison): Your seriously leaving me in your body?  
Harrison (Nurf): Yes. Is there a problem?  
Nurf (Harrison): If I am being honest, expect to find yourself dead when you come back is all I have to say.  
Harrison (Nurf): You havent killed anyone yet...  
Nurf (Harrison): I was never left alone! Think about it. Everywhere I went, with someone. You would seriously trust a stranger with magic powers in your body?  
Harrison (Nurf): I... no. He is right.  
END OF PART


	2. Camp Digiorno Body Swap 002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No idea what to put here (stuff happens read to find out)

More Camp Digiorno Body Switching!  
Garfield: Odie, I told you. When I am eating, you need to do something else.  
Odie: ...!  
A bomb drops. Hoopa exits through a dimensional gate.  
Odie (Garfield): Not this nonsense again. At least now I can talk.  
Garfield (Odie) meows, eats Garfields lasagna, then punts Odie (Garfield) then runs away.  
Odie (Garfield): Suppose I deserved that? Hey wait! Get back here with my body!  
Preston and Neil run into Odie (Garfield).  
Odie (Garfield): Dont pet me! Im Garfield!  
Preston: I'd believe it!   
Neil: Then we have to hurry! It must be nearby!  
Odie (Garfield): What? I wasnt paying attention?  
Preston: Of course you weren't. Cmon! We'll fill you in on the way!  
-3 minutes later-  
Odie (Garfield): I see. So you think the one dropping these bombs is actually Shadoo? Cant say I know who that is...  
Neil: Well what you need to know is there is a bomb making shelter nearby and we are gonna get to the bottom of this!  
Victini: NOW!  
Preston: Wha-  
Victini tosses a bomb with perfect aim!  
Odie (Preston): I look terrible!  
Neil (Garfield): Yeah Ive thought that about Odie alot.  
Preston (Neil): Ok guys, look!  
Victini is laughing.  
Victini: You!?! Thinking you can stop me??? Nah. I have big plans. Chaos! Meyhem!  
Victini flies off!  
Preston (Neil): So he's the true villian.  
Ered and Dolph walk up to an Ice Cream Stand.  
Manaphy: Hello, how may I help you?  
Ered: I would like a Neopolitan Cone.  
Manaphy sets a bomb between them.  
Ered: That's not-  
The bomb goes off.  
Dolph (Ered): As I was saying, Thats not Ice cream.  
Ered (Dolph): Uh do I look different?  
Dolph (Ered): Yes very much. Wait your me! So that means... I am you? So weird.  
Ered (Dolph): Yes... Can we have another ice cream?  
Manaphy: Oh sorry, we're closed forever. Suckers! Heh.  
END OF PART


	3. Camp Digiorno Body Swap 003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dunno stuff happens lol

Even more Camp Digiorno Body Swapping!  
Nerris: Ok Space Kid, Nurf. We are gonna solve this!  
Nurf (Harrison): I keep telling you. I am not Nurf!  
Space Kid: We believe you, Nurf, but you havent told us what happened or who you are yet...  
Nurf (Harrison): Alright alright! I am Harrison. I dont remember how, but I got switched with Nurf.  
Nerris: Ok... Well then, you can be our first source of info! Where did your body go, Harrison?  
Nurf (Harrison): T-That way!  
-a few moments later-  
Harrison (Nurf): Dont follow me! I'll hurt you!  
Nurf (Harrison): Huh. Theyre doing mutations as well, now, huh?  
Harrison (Nurf): No... Just dark magic...   
Nurf (Harrison): In that case, I challenge you!  
Harrison (Nurf): You cant. You have no powers.  
Nurf (Harrison): Wrong.  
Nurf (Harrison) uses a spell.  
Nerris: Huh... We need to crack this case. Tell me, Harrinurf, what is wrong with you?  
Harrison (Nurf): Darkness. A tragic past. Strange powers I dont know how to use quite yet.  
Space Kid: Oh no! Look!  
Nerris: Up there!  
Victini grabs a bomb. He throws it right next to Space Kid.  
Space Kid (Nerris): Great... Welp. Now we know its not Shadoo behind this after all.  
Nerris (Space Kid): Who?  
Space Kid (Nerris): Nevermind...  
-not long after-  
David: Kiiids? Gosh where did everyone go?  
Gwen: Dunno. Max and Nikki are out doing gosh knows what again. Max told me to tell you that.  
David: But... that leaves like 8 kids unnaccounted for! Also Garfield and Odie are missing too!  
Garfield (Odie): ...!   
David: Oh hey its Garfield!  
Garfield (Odie): Food. I need food.  
David: This is strange...  
Gwen: Indeed.  
David: What in the?  
Manaphy: Next stop, Salvation!  
Manaphy sets down a bomb.  
David (Gwen): What...   
Gwen looks at David.  
Gwen (David): This is terrible! This must be why the kids missed morning meeting today!  
David (Gwen): We could find a way to fix this!  
Gwen (David): How?  
David (Gwen): Lets just say I have a gut feeling... that someone wont be ok with this mess. Hey Shadoo!  
Gwen (David): What are you doing?  
Shadoo: ...!  
END OF PART


	4. Camp Digiorno Body Swap 004

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff again lol

I keep doing this... to what end though?  
Shadoo: Who disturbs my slumber...  
David (Gwen): What are you, Frankenmummy? We just wanted to talk.  
Gwen (David): Please, Shadoo! I know its been a while but dont kill anyone!  
Shadoo: No promises.  
Shadoo teleports away.  
Gwen (David): That went terribly. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!?  
David (Gwen): I thought maybe he could help. It turns out I just made the situation worse...  
\- A while later-  
Max: Where are we?  
Nikki: No idea.  
Max: Ok well...  
Victini: Hey guys... Are you aware everyone else was swapped?  
Max: Huh?  
Nikki: Whats that mean?  
Victini: Heres a definition for you!  
Victini throws a bomb at Nikki.  
Victini: V-Teleport!  
Max (Nikki): What?!? Why am I you? This feels oddly normal.  
Nikki (Max): Yeah no. No no nope. Definitely not having this.  
Victini: Everyone at Camp has been swapped. Time to swap the whole town!  
Nikki (Max): Nope. I am not gonna let him do that to another person. Hand me David's phone.  
Max (Nikki): Now is not a time for jokes.  
Nikki (Max): Do I look like I'm kidding? Hand it over now!  
Nikki digs through Max's pockets... to find a lot of stuff. Eventually...  
Nikki (Max): Good, you found it. Now steer clear Im gonna make a call.  
Max (Nikki): Ok!  
Nikki (Max): Digiorno? Can you come pick me and Nikki up? We are... in the middle of a foresty area.  
Digiorno: Sure!  
Nikki (Max): Dont talk while his eyes are on you.  
Digiorno arrives in a helicopter.  
END OF PART


End file.
